Love within Hate
by Ragazza Doulce
Summary: H/D Hermione's head girl. who's head boy? there's a new kid in town... who is he? Is it the end of the Wonder Trio? Or will they get through their last year together again? Ugh, life is so confusing.
1. Chapter one (sooo original)

Disclaimer: I tried begging, pleading, crying, yelling, screaming and more but these characters just aren't mine. *humph* They're J.K. Rowling's. for now. I will get these characters! lol.okay.I'm scaring myself so happy readings! ~Love Within Hate~ By: Ragazza Dolce  
  
Hermione Granger sighed happily as she stepped through the barrier separating the muggle world from the magic one. It was seventh year; the year she'd been looking forward to and dreading at the same time.  
  
But for the past couple of weeks it was leaning more toward looking forward because this year Hermione was Head Girl. She smiled at a few of the gawking male faces before she started toward the train. Her baggage was already there. Hermione had changed a lot over the summer. One ordinary July day she had gone to get a hair cut when her hair cutter pointed out that she really was a pretty girl under that bush of frizzy hair She had used a couple of different muggle de- frizzing products and shampoos on Hermione and wah-la! A natural beauty. The hair cutter gave her some pointers for some neutral colored make-up and before she knew it she was out to the nearest mall as if she were Lavender and Parvati.  
  
She bought herself a whole new wardrobe and here she was, turning heads. Who's that? She asked herself approvingly while passing through one of the carts. He was a devilishly handsome 17- year old with brown hair and red highlights. Hermione couldn't recall ever seeing him before in all the six years (seven this year) she's went to Hogwarts. He flashed her a dazzling smile as she passed which she returned. Hermione sat down in the last car and waited for Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, and Ron's little sister, Ginny. She couldn't wait to see the expression on their faces when they saw her! Oh, and she couldn't wait to tell them about being Head Girl! When the door to the car opened she was already smiling widely and prepared to greet her friends. But to her dismay it wasn't Harry, Ron and Ginny that stepped through the door.  
  
It was Draco Malfoy. As soon as she saw him her smiled disappeared. "What? Disappointed to see me? I'm hurt. Really," Draco said with his hand over his heart with mock sadness.  
  
"Go away, Malfoy," Hermione told him, adverting her gaze to the window.  
  
"No," he said, closing the door as he stepped completely in, "I think I'll stay right here." Hermione just crossed her arms and ignored him.  
  
"I saw your Golden Boys, Granger. A couple cars up as I recall, deep in conversation with their new friends. Looks like you're replaced, Mudblood," Draco told her, trying to get a response from the Gryffindor. Surely she wouldn't ignore him the whole time, right?  
  
But she hadn't even flinched at the word 'mudblood.' Well, she'd have to burst sometime. He just hoped he would be there to watch. I wonder how far I can push her, Draco thought.  
  
"I see you've finally gotten that thing you tried to pass off as hair under control," he nodded toward her, trying again.  
  
Silence.  
  
"New wardrobe too, I see. Have you been getting pointers from Pansy? You should cover yourself up a bit you know. Don't want things to happen that you can't handle just because you're dressing like a slut." Although he wouldn't admit it out loud to anyone, he found what she was wearing quite appealing. Even if he did hate her.  
  
Blink.  
  
Score, Draco praised himself. Knowing that he was getting somewhere with commenting on her looks he continued, walking toward her until he was standing right in front of her. She merely pretended not to see him.  
  
"Hey," he started as he sat down and cocked his head to the right, "You got implants, didn't you." It was more of a statement than a question. He was now nodding in approval.  
  
Hermione couldn't help but turn and glare daggers at him. She also couldn't help notice his well built torso area, and the way his newly spiked hair looked and- Stop it, Hermione! She scolded herself, but out loud she said, "Shove it, Malfoy."  
  
Satisfied that he's gotten a reply, mixed with amusement, he smirked the famous Malfoy smirk. "That's all you got? Honestly, Granger, you're losing your touch."  
  
"So where're your apes?" Hermione changed the subject. Malfoy smirked again. "No, wait, that's giving them way too much credit and insulting the apes. Crabbe and Goyle are much dumber than apes. Apes have learned the basics of communication."  
  
Draco couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked when she was angry, and how her hair sometimes fell into her face the way it did and- ARRR! Malfoy! What the hell are you saying? It's Granger for Merlin's sake!  
  
But Malfoy couldn't help but smile a little at the thought of her, which really, really freaked him out.  
  
"What are you smiling at?" Hermione sneered.  
  
"Just you, Gorgeous." Did he really just say that? By the look on her face he had. But he was just as horrified as Hermione, he was just trying harder to hide it. So to cover it up he finished, "About how you have to be gorgeous to get the money to pay for school. Tell me," Draco said, leaning forward propping his elbows on his knees, "Is it hard to get money on the streets? Or do you enjoy it as much as your buyer? Assuming you're good in the sack at least." He was really getting into this. "Although you know what muggles say about assuming, 'it makes an ass out of you and me.' I guess that would be right wouldn't it? I mean, you are a little bit on the heavy side. And you don't look like much of a kisser. Or in your job do you not do the upper parts of the body?"  
  
He winked but knew he'd gone too far when he saw the look on her face. It was bright red with fury. He didn't even see the hand coming until the impact hit, turning his head left. Draco touched his lip and looked at his fingers. Blood.  
  
"Bitch," he muttered, but Hermione seemed semi-satisfied that she'd wiped that stupid grin (or smirk in his case) off his face.  
  
"Aw, did a stupid Mudblood hurt you?" she asked sarcastically, "Oops, sorry. But think about what that bastard Voldemort would think if he found out. Would Papa Voldemort be disappointed in his wittle death eater?"  
  
Draco growled. Now it was his turn to be upset. Before she knew what was happening, Draco lunged at her. He grabbed her shoulders and rammed her roughly against the wall holding her above her seat. He was too mad to even register that he was hurting her. And truthfully, he didn't give a damn anyway. Her eyes were wide and brimmed with tears that she refused to shed.  
  
"Never," Draco started ramming her into the wall again just as hard if not harder, "insult Lord Voldemort or me like that again." Once again he rammed her into the wall, this time she hit her head too. Draco was really hurting her and she was scared. "Do you understand?" She didn't answer, but he just pressed her into the wall once before dropping her down as if he just realized what he had done. He'd just noticed her tears streaming down her face and he instantly backed up seeing the bruises appearing where his hands were. He took a deep breath and shoved his hands through his hair and stalked out of the car. But bumping right into Harry.  
  
"What are you doing here, slime ball?" Harry sneered at Draco. Then taking in Hermione's appearance, her tearstained face and frightened look, he growled.  
  
"What is it, Harry?" Ron asked coming up behind Harry.  
  
Then Ginny, bringing up the rear, looked at Hermione and gasped, "What happened?" and rushed to her side. Ginny and the rest of them didn't recognize this girl as their best friend Hermione. But even if they didn't know who she was, they would damn sure help her. Especially against Malfoy.  
  
"Nothing," Hermione sniffled. She was scared that if she told on him, he'd kill her and not 'my mom's gonna kill me,' kind either. Really kill. So she shut her mouth and tried to act as if nothing had happened.  
  
"It doesn't look like nothing, Miss," Ron said concerned.  
  
"Why are you calling me 'miss', Ron? I've know you for seven years today!" Hermione told him, confused.  
  
"How do you know my name? And what are you talking about 'you've known me for seven years? Who are you?"  
  
Malfoy snickered, "You don't even recognize your own whore? God, Weasel."  
  
Hermione could tell Ron was mad. You clenched his fists and took deep breaths so he wouldn't kill him. "It's me, Hermione," she told all of them, ignoring Malfoy's comment. There were gasps and oh's, as everyone took in what she just told them.  
  
"What happened before, Hermione?" Ginny asked her softly.  
  
She snuck a glance at Draco, just a small one, but Ron caught her and blew up, "What did you do to her Malfoy?" Ron shoved him hard up against the closed door, knocking the wind out of him.  
  
"I didn't do anything," Malfoy wheezed. "Even ask her." After sending her a glare, Malfoy escaped Ron, leaving the car.  
  
"Truthfully, did he do anything to hurt you?" Harry asked her, sitting on the other side of her.  
  
"No already!" she yelled at him. But seeming startled herself she said, "Sorry, but can we just drop it?" She was still a little upset that they didn't know who she was. I mean, first they don't write the whole summer and then they don't even recognize her. Then again, she was also rather happy they didn't recognize her. It meant she had to have become prettier, right?  
  
Harry nodded and Ron reminded her that they would always be there for her if she needed to talk. That's when the awkward silence set in. There had never had an awkward silence before. They had always found something to talk about, even the first day they met six years ago. So they all looked away and the awkward silence started up again.  
  
But before it could get too far this time Ginny said, "I really like your hair this year 'Mione." When the boys didn't even glance up she added, "Don't you guys?"  
  
Seeing that they were supposed to be saying something, Harry and Ron nodded and mumbled things like 'yeah' and 'nice' with not even half hearted smiles.  
  
"Forget about them," Ginny apologized for her brother and his best friend, rolling her eyes, "I think its fab."  
  
"Thanks Ginny," Hermione said quietly.  
  
"And where did you get those awesome clothes?" Ginny asked, trying to start some sort of subject on which to talk.  
  
Seeing how hard Gin was trying Hermione tried harder to sound interested in talking about her clothes. But truthfully she was rather distracted with earlier events. Why was Malfoy such a jerk? Why did he have to look so damn good? She hated him- there was no doubt in that. but that didn't stop her from wanting him. Wait, wanting him? Since when did Hermione Granger want anyone? Ugh, life was so confusing.  
  
"Um.in a muggle mall in America. I was visiting my cousins there when she took me out to get a haircut and go to the mall and well, here I am," Hermione answered.  
  
"That's so cool!" Once again there were muffled 'yeahs' and such. "I don't know," Hermione said uncertainly, "Malfoy says I look like a slut and I'm starting to think that maybe I do." The life seemed to come right back into the two boys with the mention of Malfoy. "HE DID WHAT?" Ron roared. "I'LL KILL HIM! YOU LOOK BEAUTIFUL! I'LL KILL HIM FOR SAYING THAT TO YOU!"  
  
Hermione blushed when she realized that Ron had just called her beautiful and Ron turned beat red when he himself realized what he did. "I mean.um.well you see.I meant to say that you look nice and um.not like a slut," he tried correcting. Harry began laughing hysterically because he knew that Ron had a crush on Hermione for a few years now, and now she knew. Harry was soon joined by Ginny, and then before you know it they were both in a heap in the car laughing like there was no tomorrow. Hermione's face was so bright a shade of red, she could have been a Weasley, and Ron looked as though he was going to throw up. Then Neville walked in and said "What? Did Hermione finally figure out that Ron has a crush on her?"  
  
"No, but thanks for clarifying that for us Neville." Ron shot back; his face turning another shade deeper, if that was even possible. Hermione just looked horrified, hoping that she could just turn back time and erase the last fifteen minutes.  
  
And to make things worse, to everyone's surprise, Malfoy walked in. "So, Weasel, she's finally found out, eh? It was only a matter of time, I mean, you couldn't stop drooling. I thought she would have found out a while ago," he drawled in his normal 'I'm the great Malfoy Death-Eater' voice.  
  
"How does anyone know all this before me?!" Hermione screamed. This was way too much to process on the first day of school. "Piss off Malfoy!" Harry retorted.  
  
"You should stay out of things that aren't your business, Pothead!"  
  
"Shove it and get out you bloody bastard! Bloody Hell! I can't take much more of this shit!" Ron screamed.  
  
"What do you mean, 'stay out of things that aren't my business?' This is my business, Malfoy! I don't see how it's yours though. So why don't you tell us, Malfoy, how is it your business?" Harry asked menacingly. Malfoy struggled to keep a cool face but he could feel the small red tinge in his cheeks. "Because I am Malfoy the powerful and you are weak! Nothing but a parentless little boy, whose ass is being carried by Mudblood Granger!" Malfoy snapped back.  
  
"Get over yourself Malfoy, and get a life. You're the most pathetic being I've ever laid my eyes on!" Harry charged back to Malfoy's unnessassary and totally incoherent comment that by far didn't come from Malfoy's 'Happy Place' somewhere in that screwed up sac of mush he calls a brain or at least something that resembles one. "Now why don't you just get out before I kick your sorry mother fucking ass out this second," Harry threatened.  
  
"Sorry, Potter, no room anywhere else. Gotta stay here," Malfoy answered sitting down and resting his feet next to Hermione where Harry used to be sitting. Hermione stiffed when he did so and inched away from them and into Ginny. "What, Mudblood?" he sneered.  
  
Immediately Hermione got her normal posture back and shot back, "I was just wondering if being a pansy ass Slytherin momma's boy was contagious." Harry, Ron, and Ginny all started cracking up and Malfoy just growled, knowing that he was out numbered if he tried anything.  
  
When the laughter finally died down and Ron and Harry looked like they were in a more talkative mood Ginny asked Hermione, "So, how does it feel to finally be Head Girl?" She held out an invisible (a/n- no there was not really a microphone there. I'm just saying it's pretend) microphone out to Hermione. Hermione blushed a little but smiled widely.  
  
"But you've known this moment would come for 6 years, so it wouldn't really surprise you anyway, right?" Ron joined in holding out his own pretend microphone.  
  
"Yeah, you probably started practicing how you were going to act when you got the letter the day that you found out what Head Girl was!" Harry added with another make-believe microphone.  
  
"Hermione's Head Girl?!" Draco squeaked. Not until that moment had they noticed that he had gone extra pale, even paler than usual.  
  
"Yeah, how is that such a surprise?" Ron asked, scooting over closer to Hermione. As casually as she could Hermione inched away from Ron, but trying to make it unnoticeable.  
  
"What, Malfoy? You look like you just found out Voldemort was gone forever," Harry joked. A little bit of color returned to Malfoy's face and he sneered at Harry. "So, Granger," Malfoy turned to Hermione ignoring Harry, "Did you find out who the Head Boy is yet?"  
  
Hermione narrowed her eyes in suspicion as she answered, "No, I just hope it's not someone horribly dreadful. They usually tell you who the other person is!" Malfoy just nodded and turned back to the window.  
  
The rest of the train ride was rather uneventful. Harry and Ron returned to their usual conversation about Quiddich while Hermione and Ginny talked excitedly about who the mystery guy was.  
  
Before they knew it the train had stopped and they all started filing out. Malfoy couldn't resist "accidentally" bumping into Ron as he left the car.  
  
"COME BACK HERE YOU STUPID GIT! WHAT? YOU SCARED?" Ron started yelling, Harry had to hold him back. "COME BACK AND FIGHT LIKE A MAN, MALFOY!" He continued struggling against Harry's grip.  
  
"Sorry, Weasel, I don't hit girls," Malfoy stuck his head back in through the door. The look Hermione gave him could have killed. All he could do was pretend he didn't see it. He really didn't have anything against Hermione except for the fact that she's a Mudblood. And she DID slap me in third year, but that's beside the point, he thought to himself, wait.what was the point? He shook his head confused and left again. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
"'Arry!" a loud voice boomed as we stepped off the train. It had taken quite a while to calm Ron down even after Malfoy had left.  
  
"Hagrid!" Harry yelled happily. We all ran over to say hello to the half giant.  
  
"Almost thought yeh weren't comin' on the train," Hagrid joked. I knew he was implying the time when Harry and Ron flew Arthur Weasley's car to school- right into the Whomping Willow! Thinking back on this I had to suppress a smile/giggle as Harry explained to Hagrid about the Malfoy incident.  
  
"That slimy, little git-" Hagrid mumbled but caught himself before he could say anything worse. He looked at us to see if we'd heard him. Harry raised his eyebrows, Ron was too furious still to hear, and I just smiled at him shaking my head. "Well," Hagrid said, clearing his throat, "Yeh should be off then."  
  
With that he disappeared. Off to shepherd the first years I presume.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Ron's POV  
  
When we entered the Great Hall Harry and I went over to the Gryffindor table like we do every year.  
  
"Hermione? Are you coming?" I asked when she didn't follow us.  
  
"Hmm?" Looked like I snapped her out of a trace, she did. I suppose she was just happy to be back. Must have been bored stiff without all her homework and studying to do. Then again, she could already have the whole year's assignments done! "Oh! No, I'm to sit over there."  
  
Hermione pointed over to the teachers table where I remembered Percy sitting when he was Head Boy. I couldn't help but feel a little disappointed though. First day of school and the three of us can't even sit together. I frowned slightly as I watched her go over to her new table.  
  
"What's wrong, Ron?" Harry asked me when I sat down.  
  
"Nothing," I answered quickly. I could feel my face redden.  
  
Harry looked over to where I had been. "Oh," he said, "Upset Hermione's not sitting with us, eh?"  
  
Instantly I blew up. I don't know why, I mean, I usually don't blow up at my friends. I guess I was still worked up about Malfoy in the train. "WOULD YOU STOP FUCKING MAKING FUCKING FUN OF ME!?! ONE DAY YOU'RE GOING TO DO THAT TO THE WRONG PERSON AND YOU'LL BE BEGGING ME TO HELP YOU! AND YOU KNOW WHAT?! I'M NOT GOING TO! I'LL LAUGH AT HOW STUPID YOU WERE TO THINK THAT YOU COULD JUST TEASE AND INSULT ME AND STILL EXPECT ME TO SAVE YOUR ASS, WHEN YOU SHOW ME NO RESPECT WHAT SO EVER!"  
  
Everyone turned around to look at us. Harry's face was sheet pale and as I looked around I saw that the whole Hall was watching me. I just took a deep breath and yelled, "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU LOOKING AT?!?" That definitely did it. Everyone quickly turned around and hastily tried starting conversations, even with people they didn't know.  
  
"I.I.didn't.uh." Harry sputtered, completely at a loss for words. I really hadn't meant to yell like that. It's the redheaded-ness in me. We redheads have some nasty tempers. (a/n- no offence intended! Sorry if you're insulted or w/e)  
  
I took another deep breath and opened my mouth to apologize. Unfortunately all I got out was, "Look, Harry, I'm-"  
  
Until Harry's temper flared up, "No, don't say it! I know, I know! You're sick and tired of this and blah blah blah! It was a joke Ron! Just a freaking joke! Can you say anger management classes?!?" So it was now a full-fledged screaming match.  
  
"YOU SON OF A BITCH!"  
  
"DON'T YOU EVER TALK ABOUT MY MUM LIKE THAT!" Harry yelled and then lunged at me. He got in a swift right hook before the surprise wore off. I returned it with one of my own, however. All I could hear was the insults coming from mine and Harry's mouths and the sound of flesh hitting flesh. The shrieks of the girls nearby and the cheering of the Slytherin table didn't exist in my ears.  
  
"YOU BLOODY BASTARD!"  
  
"MORON!"  
  
"IDIOT!"  
  
Then I could feel someone trying desperately to pull me away from Harry. Her (I assumed since their hands felt smaller than any males in our grade) attempt was weak though and took no strength to push her off. Harry caught me right under the chin though and the girl used that moment to grab a firm hold of my arms. I was about to throw her off of me again when I heard her voice, "Ron! Please stop! He's your best friend!" It belonged to no other than Hermione Granger. I stopped struggling right away and could sense Harry doing the same thing. (My left eye was swollen shut)  
  
As soon as I calmed down a little I could hear the sobs of some third year girls and the cheers of the Slytherin table and I was suddenly disgusted with myself. I slowly turned toward Hermione and whispered, "I'm so sorry." Her face was solemn but when my eye filled with tears I saw her face loosen up and held me tightly against her.  
  
"It's okay, Ron. it's okay," she soothed. I don't know how it got that dramatic but the next thing I know she's crying too! Our little cry fest was interrupted though, by Mr. Harry James Potter.  
  
"Ahem. I remember being in this little attack too," he said jealously.  
  
Hermione smiled a bit and pulled Harry into the hug too saying, "Don't worry Harry. We didn't forget you."  
  
Harry and I were still upset with each other though. So once Hermione went back to her table I went to sit next to Harry but stopped myself before I sat down. Where else can I sit? I asked myself. All the other seats were taken. Well, all except the ones in Slytherin. It just took one more look at Harry to decide that that was where I belonged now. With the lying, cheating, turn-on-your-best-friend, scum table.  
  
I ignored the glares and stares the Slytherin table gave me as I sat down. Great, I thought glumly, the perfect way to start off the school year.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Hermione's POV (before the fight)  
  
I walked over to my table for the day and was greeted by Professor McGonagal, "Congratulations, Miss Granger."  
  
"Thank you," I beamed. Then looked around and thought, Isn't the Head Boy supposed to be here? "Uh.professor?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Where's the Head Boy?" I asked, a little bit unsure.  
  
"Ah, yes! This year is a surprise! Isn't that simply wonderful?"  
  
Inwardly I was screaming, yelling and stomping my foot but outwardly I just nodded.  
  
"WOULD YOU STOP FUCKING MAKING FUCKING FUN OF ME!?! ONE DAY YOU'RE GOING TO DO THAT TO THE WRONG PERSON AND YOU'LL BE BEGGING ME TO HELP YOU! AND YOU KNOW WHAT?! I'M NOT GOING TO! I'LL LAUGH AT HOW STUPID YOU WERE TO THINK THAT YOU COULD JUST TEASE AND INSULT ME AND STILL EXPECT ME TO SAVE YOUR ASS, WHEN YOU SHOW ME NO RESPECT WHAT SO EVER!" I heard a voice yell. It could only be one person. Ron. I hoped it would just ride itself out as a little argument but I was rather wrong. I didn't get there until after they both almost killed each other.  
  
"Ron!" I yelled over all the racket as I was trying to get a hold of him. "Ronald Weasley!" He just pushed me away again. It was like the Ron I knew wasn't even there anymore. But when he was slightly dazed by a hit sent by Harry, I grabbed his arms and firmly as I could, telling him to please stop struggling. Before I could even tell what was happening I was holding both Ron and Harry. Once they finally let go of me I got back to my table just in time for Dumbledore to make his announcements.  
  
"Excuse me, if I could please have you attention," Professor Dumbledore quieted and the Hall went suddenly silent, "Thank you. I have a few announcements to make before we begin the feast. First off- we have a new transfer student here. Scott Hardy- would you please stand up Scott?" The boy from the train stood up. Ha! I knew I hadn't seen him before! I thought to myself. "Ah, there you are! Second- I'd like to inform you that the Forbidden forest is forbidden, no matter how welcoming it may sound." A few people laughed at his attempt of a joke. Mostly only to be polite. "And last but not least I'll announce Head Girl and Boy!" The Hall erupted in applause and I suddenly forgot all about all of the earlier events. I was very proud. Dumbledore waited for it to quiet down some before he continued, "Our Head Girl they year is Hermione Granger-"  
  
I could hear Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff all cheer loudly but Slytherin all hissed and booed. I didn't care about what the Slytherin did though! I was my day to shine! And besides, Harry, Ron, and Ginny were just as loud as the whole Slytherin table put together!  
  
As the clapping and cheering started fading and eventually ceased all together (Harry, Ron and Ginny were the last to stop) Dumbledore continued, "And this year's Head Boy is-"  
  
A/N- Ha ha! Cliffhanger! I know, I know- I'm the best aren't I? [Laughs evilly] Tell me what you think.is it worth continuing? 


	2. The Betrayal (oooooo)

Disclaimer: Right now I've left 106 messages on her answering machine, beeped her 203 times, and e-mailed her 557 times.but I just don't own them.  
  
a/n- I got my first review!!!! Thank you thank you thank you! And how do you know that it's Draco? Maybe I'll be original! Thanks again Joan!!!  
  
cLove within Hatec  
  
cChapter twoc  
  
cThe Betrayalc  
  
Previously on Love within Hate:  
  
"DON'T YOU EVER TALK ABOUT MY MUM LIKE THAT!" Harry yelled and then lunged at me. He got in a swift right hook before the surprise wore off. I returned it with one of my own, however. All I could hear was the insults coming from mine and Harry's mouths and the sound of flesh hitting flesh. The shrieks of the girls nearby and the cheering of the Slytherin table didn't exist in my ears. (Ron's POV) ~ I ignored the glares and stares the Slytherin table gave me as I sat down with them. iGreat,i I thought glumly, ithe perfect way to start off the school year.i (Ron's POV) ~  
  
"Our Head Girl this year is Hermione Granger-" As the clapping and cheering started fading and eventually ceased all together (Harry, Ron and Ginny were the last to stop) Dumbledore continued, "And this year's Head Boy is-"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Scott Hardy," Dumbledore finished. (a/n- I know most if not all of you probably wanted Draco but you'll see why I did this. Oh yeah and ha! I told you I was gonna be original! lol.)  
  
The Great Hall stayed silent. Scott stood up and said, "Well it feels great to be so welcomed."  
  
Ignoring him a girl from Ravenclaw spoke the words mostly everyone was thinking, "But he's just gotten here! Not even been sorted out into a house!" There were many nods and agreements spoken around the room until Professor Dumbledore held up his hands to explain, "His grades were the best in his other school and I talked to his previous Headmaster and teachers. Therefore he made an excellent candidate for Head Boy. When I checked everyone else's grades here, his were the best out of all of you."  
  
Hermione was horrified. Someone else had better grades than her? Had all her studying gone to waste? "P-Professor? By saying 'everyone else's grades' you meant all the boys right?" she stuttered hoping that that was the case.  
  
Dumbledore's eyes twinkled and he smiled as he answered her, "As a matter of fact yes I had meant that." Hermione instantly relaxed. iSee? She told herself, iyou over react for nothing.i "But," he continued, "I found that you're grades were matched with another of the boys, Hermione. So I'm sorry to say that your grades are not the top of the class anymore."  
  
She blushed and paled at the same time, if that was even possible, and sank down in her chair. iNot the top? What? I'm tied with another person? One of the boys? The boys of all people!i Hermione thought. Tears stung her eyes as she asked the question she was dreading. "W- Who am I tied with?"  
  
"Why, I believe it's Mr. Malfoy. If Scott hadn't come to this school Mr. Malfoy would have been Head Boy," Dumbledore gave her the answer she wished wasn't true. iMalfoy would have been Head Boy? That's absurd! He never studied! He couldn't possibly be smart enough.there has to be some sort of mistake.i The first news had made her hate Scott more than anyone she could think of, except perhaps Malfoy, but the second news had made her glad he was here. Share a room with Malfoy for a whole year? She'd slit her wrists if that happened!  
  
"Now, without further a due, let the feast begin!" Suddenly never-ending plates of food and pitchers of different drinks appeared on the tables and everyone dug in as if on cue.  
  
Scott came over and sat down next to Hermione and began eating. She just sat there and pretended he wasn't there. But after a little while he got rather hard to ignore with all his 'I'm-not-really-looking-at-you' glances. Hermione just crossed her arms and turned to Professor McGonagal.  
  
~Hermione's POV~  
  
"Professor?"  
  
"Yes, Miss Granger?"  
  
"Do you think it's alright if I sit with my house now? Now that the Head Boy and Girl have already been announced?" I asked her hopefully.  
  
"I suppose so," she answered, seeing the pleadingness (a/n- is that a word? If it isn't, it is now!) in my eyes.  
  
"Thank you so much!" and I got up and ran to my table.  
  
"Hey guys!" I greeted them when I got there. Then looking around I saw that there were only two of them, not three. "Where's Ron, Harry?"  
  
"I don't know and I don't care," he answered angrily.  
  
"You're not still mad about before are you?" "No, of course not. I'm perfectly okay with one of my best friends trying to beat me up," he sneered sarcastically.  
  
"Okay, point taken. But still, you know how Ron is. He can't control his temper very well. And as I recall, YOU hit HIM first," I pointed out.  
  
"But he started to fight," Harry countered.  
  
"He started the iargumenti, not the fight," I corrected, "Now, eat something. Gotta get in shape for Quidditch." He grumbled something inaudible, but I just ignored it.  
  
After I saw that he was eating I turned my attention to finding Ron. Where was he?  
  
"He's not at the table," a voice to my right told me. A jumped a little, startled and turned to see who had spoken.  
  
"Ginny!" I exclaimed, "You scared me! But what do you mean he's not at this table? It's the only table he ever sits at. I mean, it is the Gryffindor table after all."  
  
"I have my sources and my sources say he's not here," Ginny shrugged. Her sources were Lavender and Parvati. And as I asked around the whole table I realized they were right. iOf course they are! They're the gossip queens. They know and see all!i I giggled to myself as I realized that what I was thinking was true. It was pretty darn hard to keep a secret from Lav and Parvati; which means it's pretty hard to keep a secret from the school!  
  
iIf I had just beaten up my best friend, where would I go?i I asked myself. Well, I would go where there were people like me, because I'd be disgusted with myself. iSlytherin!i  
  
Ron's POV  
  
I grimaced as I sat down at the horrible table. And right next to one of my all-time favorite enemies. Pansy Parkinson.  
  
"What're you doing here, Weasley?" she sneered, grabbing onto Malfoy's arm. who looked quite disgusted at this act.  
  
"Get off me Pansy," he growled trying to shake her off.  
  
Pansy just ignored him and started again, "Why don't you go back to your precious Gryffindor table?" She said this so loud all the Slytherins went silent and turned toward me leering.  
  
"Yeah Weasley, why don't you go back to your precious Potter?" Malfoy said. I sent him a glare and said, "'Precious Potter'? If you can't remember what just happened, I think you might want to get some help. I'll give you a hint just this once though: fight + me + Potter = not friends. Got it?"  
  
"How do we know you weren't just acting that fight to come sit with us?" Pansy asked.  
  
"Oh, bloody hell! Why would I want to sit with you? I can't stand any of you! You're all just liars, cheaters, and Death Eaters!" I responded. Want to sit with the scum? Right!  
  
"But still- Prove to us that you aren't just a spy and we won't pound you into pulp," Malfoy told me.  
  
"If punching Potter in the face and sitting with people I absolutely can't stand doesn't prove it, I don't know what will," I said. Malfoy smirked mischievously and I got kind of nervous.  
  
"Call her a mudblood," he pointed to Hermione, with a stupid little smirk on his face. I tried to tell him no, but even as my mouth moved no sound came out. "What? Scared? I thought you weren't friends with them anymore?"  
  
"I never said I wasn't friends with Hermione. I said I wasn't friends with Potter," I finally found my voice.  
  
"Fine. Your call. Crabbe, Goyle," he sneered and signaled the baboons to hit me. Goyle raised his fist and-  
  
"Ron!" a soft hand came down on my shoulder gently. "I've been looking everywhere for you!"  
  
Golye paused and looked at Hermione quizzically. I had to decide now.  
  
"Don't touch me, mudblood," I spat. Ugh, how could I do that? I was utterly disgusted with myself. The hurt look on Hermione's face as she pulled her hand away from my shoulder like it was on fire made me feel so horrible. Like I was nothing but filth. Filth that wasn't worthy of her beautiful presents. Nothing but a Slytherin.  
  
But the astonished looks on Malfoy, Goyle, Crabbe, and Pansy made me proud. (Goyle and Crabbe caught the concept that calling your best friend a mudblood was bad)  
  
"Hermione, I-" I started apologizing. She shook her head slowly, tears filling her eyes and turned, fleeing the Great Hall as they poured out. That was the second time in one day I started saying sorry and never finished.  
  
As I was about to get up and go after her Malfoy clapped me on the back the way a father does when he's proud of his son. "I never thought you had it in you," he told me nodding. "Good job, Weasley."  
  
Seeing that Malfoy approved of me, other Slytherins started agreeing with him and congratulating me. For some strange reason it made me feel good. Like I finally belonged somewhere. I wasn't just some dumbass, invisible, no credit side kick. I was way up top in the food chain now. And it felt damn good.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~ a/n- Okay I don't really know where I'm going with this but stay with me, k? I'm trying my best!  
  
Pleeze pleeze pleeze review!!!! I'll be oh so thankful! Heehee. see you next chapter! (hopefully!) 


	3. Furious Ginny and the New Room

Disclaimer: I want to own them! I want to own them! [Starts stamping feet and having a temper tantrum] But I don't so stop bugging me!  
  
Love within Hate  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Furious Ginny and the New Room  
  
Previously on Love within Hate:  
  
"And this year's Head Boy is-"  
  
"Scott Hardy," Dumbledore finished.  
  
"I found that you're grades were matched with another of the boys, Hermione. So I'm sorry to say that your grades are not the top of the class anymore."  
  
"Prove to us that you aren't just a spy and we won't pound you into pulp," Malfoy told me. "Call her a mudblood," he pointed to Hermione, with a stupid little smirk on his face.  
  
"Ron!" a soft hand came down on my shoulder gently. "I've been looking everywhere for you!"  
  
"Don't touch me, mudblood," I spat. (Ron's POV)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry's POV  
  
I was busy staring at my food when something caught my eye to the right. I turned just in time to see chestnut hair leave to Great Hall. I knew in a second that it was Hermione.  
  
Quickly I got up from my seat and set off to follow her. She looked pretty upset and I didn't want her to do something stupid. Not again. What she had done to herself that one time was horrifying. She was still doing counseling in the summer.  
  
"What do you think is wrong?" Ginny whispered to me. I turned toward her startled. I hadn't known that Ginny'd followed me.  
  
"I don't know, but I'm gonna find out."  
  
We didn't have to go far. She just sat there in the middle of the hall way crying. Ginny and I glanced at each other both thinking the same thing: Is she okay? Did she already do something to herself? Are we too late? But we quickly decided that she was just upset, no physical damage done.  
  
"Hermione," I whispered to her, kneeling beside her. "What's wrong?"  
  
Hermione sat up and looked at me, tears streaming steadily down her face. She didn't answer, just fell into my arms and cried harder. I looked at Ginny helplessly as I held my best friend tightly, trying to soothe her.  
  
After a couple minutes she seemed to calm down a little bit and she pulled away from me.  
  
"What happened, Hermione?" Ginny asked her in a soft voice.  
  
"Ron," she said as a new batch of tears brewed. I stiffened. If Ron did this to her. "He.he." was all she could get out before she started sobbing again. "I went over to the Slytherin table... [sob].because Ron was there. [sob].and he. [sob].told me not to touch him.and.[sob].he called me a.[sob]. mudblood!"  
  
I'd kill him.He hurt Hermione.  
  
"It's okay Hermione," Ginny hugged Hermione tightly, smoothing her hair down, making comforting noises. A couple minutes passed and Hermione stopped crying. "You ready to go back?"  
  
Hermione nodded wiping the tears away. We stood up and headed back toward the Great Hall with my arm around Hermione's shoulders.  
  
Normal POV  
  
But by the time they got back to the Hall the feast was over and the prefects were leading the houses back to their common rooms.  
  
They got there just in time to bump into their favorite person.  
  
"Aw, was the little mudblood crying?" Draco Malfoy teased, "What? Can't take a little insult? Poor baby."  
  
Hermione took a deep ragged breath and Harry could tell she was in- between crying hysterically and putting one of the Unforgivable Curses on him.  
  
When he saw the look on her face he just laughed. Harry caught Ron laughing from the corner of his eye. That was too much for him. He let go of Hermione, dashed over to Ron, punched him in the face, and was back with his arm around Hermione before anyone could tell what was happening.  
  
Malfoy just laughed even harder at this which sent Ginny off her rocker. She went up to Draco and slapped him so hard the whole Hall heard it. Then she glared daggers at him and went over to Ron who was wiping blood from his mouth.  
  
"What the fuck did you hit me for? I didn't hit him!" Draco protested.  
  
"Harry had a right to hit him; he deserved it. You didn't have to laugh at him though," Ginny explained furiously. Everyone else in the Hall was staring at her in shock. After all, she'd been the second girl to slap him in one day.  
  
Draco muttered something that sounded a little like 'bitch' and walked away.  
  
Ginny muttered something that sounded suspiciously like 'spoiled ferret' and continued tending to her brother.  
  
"Miss Granger?" Professor McGonagall called, walking toward her with Scott trailing right behind her. "Please follow me."  
  
"Follow you where?" Ron asked protectively. (a/n- yeah, even after he did all that) "Like you care," Hermione sneered in a non-Hermione fashion.  
  
"If you must know, Mr. Weasley, to her new living quarters," McGonagall answered in her normal snooty tone.  
  
Hermione followed Professor McGonagall and Scott until they stopped in front of a mirror. That's weird thought Hermione, I've never heard of a mirror being used before.  
  
"What would you two like the password to be?" McGonagall asked. Hermione just looked at Scott waiting for him to answer. After all he was smarter than her, correct? She might give a wrong answer. Hermione snorted, As if.  
  
Seeing as no one was going to supply a password, McGonagall took it upon herself to do it herself.  
  
"Fine," she started, "The password will be-"  
  
"Draco Malfoy's a great prat," Hermione muttered, not meaning for anyone to hear her. To her dismay, the mirror swung open, confirming that that was the new password.  
  
She was surprised that all McGonagall did was shrug her shoulders and walk away shaking her head.  
  
As Hermione and Scott stepped in, their breaths caught in their throats. It was beautiful! Not to mention huge! There was a "living room" with a love seat in front of the fireplace along with a small end table on each side and the comfiest looking chairs around. To the left was a door and Hermione found when she opened it, that it was a library. She smiled widely as she gazed at the row upon row, bookshelf upon bookshelf, of books. In the center of the room were two desks, one with Gold and red colors, another waiting to find out what colors it should take. The chairs to the desks looked just as plush and comfortable.  
  
When Hermione exited the library she found another door directly across the way. When she entered it she found, to her complete surprise but not displeasure, a kitchen equipped with everything one would need in such a room, including the latest muggle technology.  
  
"Did you see your room yet?" a voice asked behind her, forcing her out of her trance.  
  
"Uh, no," Hermione answered after fully coming back to reality.  
  
"Well, I hope it's a hell of a lot better than mine," Scott said then with a half smile he added, "For your sake at least."  
  
But even before he finished his sentence Hermione was at the solid oak door to her room. On the front of the door were golden letters spelling out Hermione Rae Granger, Head Girl. Under that was a lion.  
  
She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, thinking This is it. This is where I'm going to spend the next year of my life. (a/n sorry I got that from Boy Meets World)  
  
Hermione turned the knob, pushed it open and stepped in. Not until she took another deep breath smelling the room (a warm, sweet smell) did she open her eyes.  
  
Boy, did Dumbledore know what she liked! The queen sized four poster was clad in the Gryffindor colors as was the lamp on her night table. She had a book shelf filled with a mix of muggle and wizard books. On the dresser was the newest kind of muggle stereo there was, along with CDs to go with it. There was a mirror over the dresser.  
  
Hermione was still taking in the looks of her room when, once again, a voice disturbed her, "Damn! It is better than mine!"  
  
"You do know how annoying you are, right?" Hermione snapped.  
  
Scott just smiled and said, "I know."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and left the "head" quarters.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ NEW A/N- Just so you know, I changed that beginning part cuz I was reading it over and I just noticed how sucky it was. So I hope I changed to for the better!  
  
A/n- okay I think that was the stupidest chapter so far but I needed to put it in. Sorry! Oh yeah and the are for italics, cause I'm totally lost at how to do it. Sooo.. Can someone please tell me how to do italics, bold, and center and stuff, I'm totally clueless!  
  
And to those people who are still reading this stupid story and even more precisely, REVIEWING- thank you so so so so so much!! [Gets down on knees bowing]  
  
Well, adios! I gotta start working on the next chapter! 


	4. Rumors, sorting and apologies

Disclaimer: I own all the characters! [looks around whistling and twiddling thumbs]. Fine! You got me! I don't own them. J.K. Rowling does. Someday.  
  
Previously on Love within Hate:  
  
Harry caught Ron laughing from the corner of his eye. So he let go of Hermione, dashed over to Ron, punched him in the face, and was back with his arm around Hermione before anyone could tell what was happening.  
  
Ginny went up to Draco and slapped him so hard the whole Hall heard it.  
  
"The password will be-"  
  
"Draco Malfoy's a great prat," Hermione muttered. The mirror swung open, confirming that that was the new password.  
  
"You do know how annoying you are, right?" Hermione snapped. Scott just smiled and said, "I know." Hermione rolled her eyes and left the "head" quarters.  
  
Love within Hate  
  
Chapter four  
  
Rumors, sorting and apologies  
  
"I'm so so so so so sorry, Hermione," Ron said for the billionth time since Hermione came into the Gryffindor common room.  
  
Ron had some to his senses after Harry had punched him and Ginny had brought him back to the common room.  
  
He apologized severely to everyone including Harry and said he didn't mean any of it, that he was just being a jealous git. They were all too happy to accept his apologies, except Hermione, but now he was getting down right annoying.  
  
"Hermione, please say something. I said I was sorry," Ron pleaded again.  
  
Hermione just kept ignoring him and tried to carry on the conversation she was having with Ginny. This may seem mean and over-acting but what Ron had done had hurt Hermione very much. The door of trust had been shut slammed shut the second that word had slipped from his lips and there was nothing he could do about it.  
  
Ron was about to apologize again but stopped when Dean shook his head telling him not to. So he sauntered over to the couch, plopped down and repeatedly hit his head on the back of it, wishing it hurt more.  
  
Hermione glanced at her watch and groaned, "Ugh, sorry guys I have to go back to the quarters and get ready for dinner."  
  
Ginny's eyes were twinkling and everyone knew she was going to say something daring. "Are you sure that's the only thing you want to get ready for? Or is there something else? Or shall I say someone else?" Yep, there it was.  
  
This caught the attention of Ron who jumped off the couch and cried, "What?!" in a protective kind of way. "You're 'getting ready' for someone?" he said a little too loudly, which caught the attention of Lavender and Parvati who were passing by.  
  
"Ooooh! Hermione's got a date?" Lavender squealed.  
  
"Can we help pick out your clothes?" Parvati asked enthusiastically.  
  
Hermione blushed. "I have not got a date!" she denied.  
  
"Sure you don't," Lavender said.  
  
"Don't worry, Hermione, we understand if you don't want our help," Parvati told her. Then they walked away and there was no doubt that it would be all over school by dinner.  
  
"Ginny!" Hermione screeched.  
  
Ginny blushed a deep crimson (a/n-crimson and clover over and over.oh yeah, sorry, back to the usual programming-) and Harry came over, casually putting his arm around her shoulders.  
  
"What'd you do now?" he asked her.  
  
Hermione saved her though by answering, "Ginny's gone and told everyone I've got a date!"  
  
Harry's eyes widened and he smiled, "You do? Congrats, Herm! Who's the lucky-" but stopped at the look she gave him. "What?"  
  
"I don't have a date, Harry," Hermione said shortly.  
  
"But you said," Harry pointed at Ginny with his other hand that was holding an apple. (a/n- I don't know why I said that but I had a sudden picture of Harry in over-alls eating an apple. Don't ask. I'm tired.)  
  
Hermione simply shook her head in disbelief that her friends were that stupid and walked back to her quarters.  
  
When she got there she didn't see Scott anywhere and assumed he was out with friends or something. She got changed for dinner (black net long sleeved shirt under a black short-sleeved belly shirt, black leather pants and completed with black spike healed boots. I know that's a lot of black but what can I say, I like black.)  
  
Hermione looked in the mirror. Hmm.Something's missing.  
  
She snapped her fingers and rummaged through her trunk for her lightning bolt necklace, black lace choker, dragon ear-cuff, cross earrings, and silver bracelets. After putting on all her jewelry she looked in the mirror once more, "That's better."  
  
"A bit much black, don't you think, dear?" the mirror asked her.  
  
"No it's not," Hermione answered fixing her ear cuff.  
  
"Are you going out?" it asked her politely but nosily.  
  
Hermione grimaced, "It does look like I'm going somewhere doesn't it?"  
  
When the mirror didn't answer she sighed and said oh well before heading to her private library, bringing along her favorite muggle book- Fingerprints 7: Payback.  
  
She was surprised and somewhat disappointed to see Scott sitting in his chair. She simply sighed quietly and observed him. So.he liked to read? She glanced at the book he held in his hands as she sat down. It was Hogwarts: A history. She couldn't help but smile at that.  
  
"Is something funny?" he asked light-heartedly, flashing one of his dazzling smiles. Hermione blushed a bit but answered just the same, "It's just that- well.that's my favorite book and I was thinking that if you like it, you can't be all bad."  
  
Scott kept smiling. He nodded toward her book, "So, what're you reading?"  
  
"Oh, it's nothing," Hermione said, her cheeks turning slightly pink. She didn't know why she was embarrassed about reading a muggle book. She was muggle-born after all. Yet for some reason she felt as if she ought to be.  
  
Tell me, a voice hissed into her head, but when she looked up startled Scott was still smiling and he obviously hadn't said anything. Yet before she could even think twice she blurted out everything, "It's a muggle book I bought over the summer. Fingerprints 7: Payback.  
  
"Oh," Scott said, his smile disappearing, "So you're a mudbl- Muggle- born!" he corrected himself, saying it in a happier tone, his smile reappearing.  
  
Once again Hermione blushed and nodded.  
  
Say something! that same voice hissed. Again before she could argue she was rambling, "So how do you like it here so far? Are you nervous about being sorted? What was your old school like? What was your old school?"  
  
Scott raised an eyebrow at her. "Is there one question in particular that you want me to answer or shall I pick one?" he asked teasingly. Hermione blushed and looked at her hands. (a/n- she's been doing that a lot, huh?) "Well, to answer your first question- I like it here just fine, but you know what?" he lowered his voice like her was going to tell her a secret. "I like it better now that I know you."  
  
Hermione didn't know what to say. She just beamed at him. He really was winning her over.  
  
Before either of them knew it, the grandfather clock chimed and read, Dinner time!  
  
"Wow, the time sure does fly," Scott stated, standing up. Hermione stood up too, agreeing. "Accompany me to dinner?" he asked offering his arm. She giggled (Hermione?! Giggle?! Nah!) and accepted. The spent the whole way to the Great Hall like that.  
  
Hermione and Scott entered the Hall like that, laughing, arms entwined, but were quickly interrupted by a very loud comment.  
  
"So, Granger, got another boyfriend?" Hermione blushed furiously but came up with a comeback quickly.  
  
"What Malfoy? Jealous?" she purred at him, very unlike herself, "You want a piece too? I'm sure I can handle three guys."  
  
Harry, Ron and pretty much the whole Hall looked up at her in surprise. And if you thought THEY looked surprised you should see the look on her face! Especially when Malfoy got up and started walking toward her.  
  
When he got right in front of her (a/n- and I mean RIGHT in front, like two inches apart in front) he leaded into her ear and whispered, "What if I talk you up on the offer?"  
  
Hermione could feel her face heat up and she dropped Scott's arm. Malfoy just smirked. "Handle three guys? You couldn't handle me alone."  
  
What Hermione did next took everyone by surprise. She grabbed by the back of his neck and kissed him. Instinctively his hands went to her waist but he quickly pulled away.  
  
Now Hermione smirked. "I knew it," she said, "You're all talk." Then she walked away, pulling Scott along with her.  
  
Malfoy jus stood there in shock, everything that just happened hitting him. No one walks away from a Malfoy. Malfoys walk away from them. He didn't know who that bitch thought she was but if he got his hands on her she wouldn't be anyone anymore.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Hermione sat down in her usual seat next to Harry and Ron with a smug look on her face.  
  
"Why'd you kiss him?" Ron asked disgusted.  
  
Hermione, just realizing who she'd sat down next to, moved to the other side of Harry. Harry would be more understanding plus, he'd never call her a mudblood.  
  
"I bet she had a completely good reason, right Hermione?" Harry reassured Ron.  
  
"I'm not explaining myself to Mr. Weasley but since you're my friend Harry, I will tell you," Hermione said. Her brain worked quickly to try and find a reason, but truth be told, she had none. She didn't think about it. She just did it. She was pretty sure she heard that stupid voice again. Wait.I'm hearing voices now? Oh God help me! she thought to herself.  
  
"You kissed Malfoy?" Ginny came over shrieking. Thank God for Ginny.  
  
"I know, we found it disgusting too," Harry misunderstood her shrieks for ones of disgust.  
  
"What was it like?" she asked her, ignoring Harry. Harry and Ron's jaws dropped and they both yelled, "Ginny!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Hermione was about to tell us why she kissed him," Ron told her.  
  
"So, go on Hermione, Tell us," Harry said propping his chin up on his hand. (a/n Does that make sense?)  
  
"I.well.erm."  
  
"Come on, we're not getting any younger, but we are getting hungrier."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes but answered quickly sitting up straight, head held high, "He was talking too much."  
  
Lucky for Hermione Professor McGonagall showed up, therefore preventing anyone to say anything.  
  
"Mr. Hardy, could you please some with me?" she asked in her usual stern tone. All of them turned around, they'd forgotten about Scott. It kind of annoyed him but he liked listening to how they acted when they were "alone."  
  
Scott followed McGonagall up the front of the Hall where there was a very ugly, beat-up hat sitting on a three-legged stool.  
  
The Hall fell silent as he put on the hat. As soon as he placed it on his head it started to say, "SL-" but stopped suddenly, confusing people greatly.  
  
The hat opened its mouth again to announce what house he would be in. And it would be-  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N- dun dun dun dun! What house will Scott be in? Will it be Slytherin? Or Gryffindor? Or perhaps Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff? You'll have to tune in next chapter! Mwah-hahahaha! Okay it's 1:30 in the morning, I'm going to bed. I'll post this in the later morning! Hasta Luego! 


	5. The Attack

Disclaimer: I'm still waiting for JKR to call back, until then, I don't own them.  
  
a/n- Sorry I haven't updated in a week and all but I was on vaca. Okay, my PARENTS were on vacation. They just stuck me at my grandma's. Don't get me wrong, that's cool too, but..ugh-w/e. lol.  
  
Previously on Love within Hate:  
  
Tell me, a voice hissed into her head, but when she looked up startled Scott was still smiling and he obviously hadn't said anything. Yet before she could even think twice she blurted out everything, "It's a muggle book I bought over the summer. Fingerprints 7:Payback.  
  
"What Malfoy? Jealous?" she purred at him, very unlike herself, "You want a piece too? I'm sure I can handle three guys."  
  
What Hermione did next took everyone by surprise. She grabbed by the back of his neck and kissed him  
  
The Hall fell silent as he put on the hat. As soon as he placed it on his head it started to say, "SL-" but stopped suddenly, confusing people greatly.  
  
The hat opened it's mouth again to announce what house he would be in. And it would be-  
  
  
  
Love within Hate  
  
Chapter Five  
  
The Attack  
  
"Ravenclaw!" The sorting hat yelled. Scott smiled and hopped off the stool going over to the Ravenclaw table.  
  
Hermione frowned slightly but clapped anyway. She'd really been hoping he'd be in Gryffindor. Oh well, at least he wasn't a Slytherin.  
  
"So with that out of the way- Let the feast begin!" Professor Dumbledore said. Plates upon plates of food appeared on the tables. Without hesitating a second Harry and Ron dove into the food making abnormally large piles on their plates. Hermione licked her lips about to do the same but caught Malfoy smirking at her from the corner of her eye. She stopped herself and unconsciously looked at her stomach thinking, Am I really that fat? Then answered herself, Yeah, and if you keep stuffing your face like you have for the past seventeen years of your life, you won't get any thinner.  
  
Hermione sat up straight in her usual poise.  
  
"Don't tell me you're on about spew again," Ron said to her with his mouth full.  
  
"It's not spew," she corrected, sitting even straighter, if that was possible. Ron smiled at her thinking that maybe she wasn't mad anymore.  
  
"And no, Ron," Hermione said his name like a word that was not to be said, "I've not forgiven you."  
  
Ron's face fell (a/n- AWWW!!!) and he quietly went back to his eating, this time not nearly as excited. Harry frowned at this and turned to face Hermione, but turned back thinking better of it.  
  
"You know what guys? I'm not really that hungry. I'm going to go down to the library," she told them, not really noticing she'd said guys by habit instead of Harry.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Hermione hurried through the halls listening to the click-clack of her boots. I'm fat. she kept thinking. I'm fat. Her eyes watered slightly but she ignored them. Why was she listening to what Malfoy said? It's not like he matters. Yeah, but if he thinks so then the rest of the school must think so, right?  
  
She was so deep in thought that she didn't realize another pair of footsteps join her own.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Malfoy snorted as Scott was announced a Ravenclaw. Just what they needed, another goody-goody. What they really needed were more loyal, but clever, idiots to follow in the Dark Lord's footsteps. Okay, so he didn't want to be one of those idiots, but that was only because he didn't take orders from anyone.  
  
Disgusted, Malfoy got up from his table ignoring Pansy's calls and whines, ("Drakie, baby, where're you going?") and marched out of the Great Hall.  
  
He was so lost in thought that he didn't see Scott, who also seemed to be thinking.  
  
Malfoy glanced up the hallway seeing Granger turning the corner. Probably off to the library he thought. He had the sudden urge to follow her. Make her pay for what she did to me. Malfoy stuck his hand in his pocket, touching his hanker-chief. Now how to make her p- He was cut off as he collided with Scott, resulting with both of them on their butts. "Watch where you're going," Malfoy sneered, getting up.  
  
Scott just replied, "Whatever." And they went their separate ways.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Hermione blinked. She hadn't realized she had turned into the library already.  
  
"I've got to start paying attention," she whispered to herself, "Then again, I've got to stop talking to myself." She shook her head and started walking toward a table, when suddenly she was jerked back. Someone slammed her against a wall, but before she could see who it was they started choking her from behind with some sort of cloth or something.  
  
Hermione's eyes widened as she grabbed at the cloth trying to pull it away. Oh God, she couldn't breathe!  
  
"Help!" she tried to scream. She started crying when all that came out was a faint whisper. She didn't want to die! She was only seventeen! She would not let this person kill her! It took more than a piece of cloth to kill off Hermione Rae Granger!  
  
Hermione started stomping as loud as she could, hoping Madam Prince would hear her. Why had she been so careless as to leave her wand in her room? And she called herself Head Girl?!  
  
Black was starting to line her vision, darkening her view. She didn't stop stomping though; she would make noise until someone came! Or she died. Which ever came first.  
  
There was more black now, she could only see a dot of light. Hermione could have sworn she heard someone whisper, "This'll show those stupid mudbloods."  
  
But maybe she was just hallucinating. The light faded into black...everything was black. Black and red.Black and red.  
  
Then suddenly she felt herself falling.falling.then the floor coming up to meet her. The last thing she remembered was hearing a new pair of footsteps coming toward her and her one last pound on the floor until the darkness took her away.  
  
~ ~ ~ (a/n- Okay, okay, I know that sucked but I'm sorry I couldn't figure out how to say it! If someone wants to rewrite that attacking scene please do! Send it to my email address (wackigurl18@aol.com) or my other one bubbles879@aol.com. I don't go on bubbles much though. Oh yeah, back to the story.once again. sorry!)  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"Where is she?" Ron yelled worried, barging into the infirmary, "Is she okay? What happened? Where the hell is she?!"  
  
"Mr. Weasley please calm down! You're making me nervous!" Madam Pomfrey told him bustling past toward a hospital bed. With a flick of her wand Harry and Ron were pushed back out the door, the door closing behind them.  
  
Madam Pomfrey was terrified, to say the least. Hermione wasn't breathing and was quickly losing color, forcing her to perform muggle mouth to mouth resuscitation.  
  
"1,2,3," she counted out loud. Nothing. "1,2,3."  
  
Nothing.  
  
Oh Merlin, what if she couldn't do it? She shook her head firmly. She could do this. She had to do it. For Hermione.  
  
"1,2,3,"  
  
Hermione took a sharp intake of breath and started coughing. Thank God. Madam Pomfrey almost fainted in relief.  
  
She put Hermione on her side talking softly to her. Oh thank the Gods!  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"What does she think she's doing not letting us in to see our best friend?" Ron yelled. He was furious, pacing back and forth in the hallway.  
  
Harry just stood there thinking, a blank look on his face. "Do you really think the rumors are true? Do you really think she was attacked?" Harry put a voice to his thoughts.  
  
Harry watched the anger in Ron's eyes turn to worry. "I don't know, Harry. I don't know," he replied. Then the anger returned to his face, "I bet it was Peeves! Probably Peeves thinking it's funny! "But did you see Hermione?" Harry asked. Ron shook his head. "She was pale as a ghost, she was. Even her lips lost their color," he paused, "She almost looked-"  
  
"Don't say it Harry!" Ron warned.  
  
"Dead," Harry whispered, barely audible.  
  
Ron scrunched up his face, angry and worried, looking like he was going to cry and shoved his hands through his hair. "It won't do any good to think those kinds of things! It's not true! She.she.she probably just.just." Ron searched for some kind of reason she was there but gave up when he couldn't think of any.  
  
Harry sat down leaning against the wall while Ron paced. They were silent for what seemed like hours until Ron burst.  
  
"Fuck this," Ron said breaking the silence, "I'm going to see Hermione if it kills me."  
  
Ron was ready to pound down the door when Harry jumped up and pulled him back. "Yeah, well what about her?" he whispered fiercely.  
  
Ron cried out in frustration and punched the wall next to the door only to find that it didn't help his frustration at all and hurt like hell. He didn't care; he'd punch the wall until it did help. And that's exactly what he planned to do only it never helped.  
  
Harry pulled him away from the wall pinning his arms down at his sides.  
  
"Get a hold of yourself!" Harry shouted at Ron's struggling form. Of all the things Harry expected of Ron he did the one Harry hadn't even thought of. He could have struggled until Harry had to physically knock some sense into him. He could have kicked him, bit him, wiggled away and punched him! That would have been fine. Harry could deal with that. But no, he went and did something Harry couldn't deal with.  
  
He fell down and cried.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That's the end of another chapter! TomFeltonLover4eva, AlexanderGranger, Forever Unknown, and couch-potato THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH! I seriously would have stopped writing if it wasn't for everyone that reviewed!!!! Keep reading and reviewing pleeze!! I'll try to have the next chapter out soon but I'm having a slight writers block.not too bad though. okay bye! 


	6. Friends again and late night visits

Disclaimer: What's this? [looks at lamp on table].I wonder what happens if I rub it. [rubs lamp].POOF! I will grant you one wish. Anything you desire.genie comes out of lamp saying. I wish I owned all the Harry Potter characters!! "Haha! I will not grant you that wish! But now that you said one, I must leave!" [genie vanishes] NOOOOO!!!!!! [falls down on knees crying "NNNOOOO!!!"]  
  
A/N- okay with that stupid disclaimer out of the way. On with the show!!  
  
Previously on Love within Hate:  
  
"Ravenclaw!" The sorting hat yelled. Scott smiled and hopped off the stool going over to the Ravenclaw table.  
  
Hermione hurried through the halls listening to the click-clack of her boots. I'm fat. she kept thinking. I'm fat.  
  
She was so deep in thought that she didn't realize another pair of footsteps join her own.  
  
Malfoy stuck his hand in his pocket, touching his hanker-chief. Now how to make her p- He was cut off as he collided with Scott, resulting with both of them on their butts.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Love within Hate  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Friends again and late night visits  
  
"When can I leave?" Hermione asked Madam Pomfrey for the millionth time.  
  
"Soon, dear. But not yet! I don't want you collapsing for some sort of reason because you left too early!" Madam Pomfrey told her. "Don't worry Hermione," she added at the look on her face, "You'll get back to your classes soon enough!"  
  
Hermione sighed and leaned back in her bed, looking out the window. Who could that have been? she asked herself. That voice was so familiar.but who would do such a thing?  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by a voice arguing with Madam Pomfrey.  
  
"We need to see her!" Harry told the nurse.  
  
"No, boys, she needs her rest. I will not have my patients being disturbed!"  
  
"No, Madam Pomfrey, you don't understand! If Ron doesn't see her soon he's prone to kill someone. I mean, look at him! He's hooked on the idea that she's dead and he never got to be friends with her again. He's pretty much gone insane about it. He hasn't slept a wink since-"  
  
"Oh my! Are you okay, Mr. Weasley? I think you should come in a have a lie down, dear," Madam Pomfrey cried, interrupting Harry and dragging Ron into the room muttering, "You look absolutely dreadful!"  
  
"Well," Harry murmured, "At least Ron gets to see her."  
  
"Mr. Potter, I must ask you to leave. You're disturbing my patients."  
  
Hermione smiled slightly at Madam Pomfrey and her nervous, overprotective, ways. Wait.Ron's worried about me? I thought he didn't like me anymore, Hermione thought, No, the other half of her corrected, You just wouldn't forgive him! Now he's in a nervous wreck about you AND in the hospital wing! Ugh, is that how you treat your friends?  
  
When she was sure Madam Pomfrey left the room, she got out of bed, making her way towards Ron's. He looked absolutely horrid! His face had lost its color and there were dark circles under his eyes. I guess Harry was right. Ron HASN'T slept since I came in here.  
  
It was three days since she was attacked. That was a lot of sleep to lose.  
  
Hermione sat on the edge of Ron's bed, looking at him. His eyes were closed, but she knew he wasn't asleep. She pushed his hair out of his face and smiled down at him. He opened his eyes and looked at her, smiling wearily.  
  
"Hey Ron," she greeted quietly.  
  
"Hey," Ron whispered, his eyes fluttering closed, as if they were too heavy to keep open for too long.  
  
"You look like shit," she told him good-naturally.  
  
"Gee, thanks," he replied opening his eyes again. "Look Hermione, I'm really-"  
  
"No Ron," she cut in.  
  
"No, I have to say this. I shouldn't have acted like such a jackass and I'm really sorry," he told her turning his head away from her, but still kept the pleadingness (There's that word again!) in his eyes.  
  
"Ron," Hermione said, taking his face in her hands and gently turning it so he was looking at her. "No."  
  
"But-"  
  
"I know you're sorry. Don't be. Not anymore. That's in the past," she smiled at him, "But, what I did was in the future. So, I'm sorry Ronald Weasley. I shouldn't have acted the way I did."  
  
Then she hugged him. And he hugged her back, though weakly. "Apology accepted Hermione Granger," he whispered, still holding on to her.  
  
Hermione smiled and noticed that he had fallen asleep. Gently she let go of him, placing him back down in back. She kissed his forehead in a best- friend sort of way and went back to her bed. It was great to have her best friend back.  
  
Everything was right in the world. At least that's what it seemed to her. Too bad that feeling wouldn't last long.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione sat in the hospital bed with her head leaning on the backboard. She was absolutely bored out of her mind. Ron left two days ago and she hadn't seen Ron nor Harry since.  
  
Now it was five days after the incident and Hermione was almost positive they weren't keeping her for health reasons.  
  
"Miss Granger, you have a visitor," Madam Pomfrey told her, interrupting her thoughts.  
  
Hermione smiled and nodded, letting Pomfrey know she heard.  
  
"Hey," a shy sounding Scott greeted. He sat down in a chair that suddenly materialized next to her bed. "How are you?" he asked when Hermione just stared at him. She hadn't been expecting Scott to come. Yet for some reason part of her was happy about it. Does this mean I like him? Hermione asked herself. Well, it's not like that's a bad thing. He isn't a horrible person like Draco Malfoy. Yet he also wasn't a horribly sexy person. Like Draco Malfoy. Hmm. Why am I thinking about Malfoy now? It's not like he's changed at all since last year. Besides his looks at least. Ugh, Hermione, that's so shallow!  
  
"Hermione?" Scott waved a hand in front of her face.  
  
"Hmm? What?" she said, snapping back to reality.  
  
"I asked how you are. I guess that's my answer though. Maybe I should let you sleep," He told her, getting up to leave.  
  
"No!" Hermione stopped him, "I'm okay. Fine actually."  
  
"What happened?" Scott asked her, sitting back down, "Why have you been here so long?"  
  
"I don't know what happened," Hermione whispered turning her head, "I don't remember."  
  
Scott watched intensely.  
  
"You have no idea?"  
  
"Nope. All I remember is the Great Hall- then waking up here," Hermione confessed embarrassed. "And you want to know a secret?"  
  
Scott nodded.  
  
"I think they're keeping me here to protect me. Not because there's something wrong with me."  
  
Scott's eyes widened, "You mean- they think someone's trying to- to kill you?"  
  
Hermione nodded, "And I can't remember a thing to help."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Drakie, honey?" Pansy sat on Draco's lap. He was sitting in the Slytherin Common Room on one of the green chairs.  
  
"You call me that again and I'll Avada you," he growled. Hermione's little mind games left him grumpy.  
  
Pansy gasped.  
  
"Now what do you want?" Draco asked her fiercely.  
  
"I- I- just," Pansy stuttered. She was NOT used to people talking to her this way. Her daddy was a very important person. No one talked so a Parkinson like that.  
  
Unless you're a Malfoy.  
  
"Well if you don't have anything to say, I'm leaving," he told her, standing up. Pansy slid off his lap and fell to the floor with a THUMP.  
  
"Draco, please don't leave," she begged him.  
  
He bent down until their faces were level, "Why?"  
  
Pansy looked startled and confused, "Why what?"  
  
"Why shouldn't I leave?" He repeated his question.  
  
"Because I'll miss you," she answered, putting on her best pouty face (complete with puppy dog eyes).  
  
Draco just rolled his eyes, stood up straight and said, "I'm leaving."  
  
Pansy jumped up and blocked Draco's way. "But if you leave you'll miss this," she told him seductively. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.  
  
Maybe I should take this to my room. Draco thought.  
  
He may think Pansy was an annoying bitch, but he does enjoy kissing her.  
  
At least he did, but ever since that mudblood whore kissed him in the Hall he found Pansy quite.well.BORING.  
  
Draco roughly pushed the Slytherin slut away and said, "Nope. Think I'll pass." And walked out the door.  
  
He knew what he wanted. He just hoped she wouldn't mind a little night time visit in the hospital wing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione sighed. She'd been tossing and turning all night and day. When Madam Pomfrey came in, though, she would pretend to sleep so she wouldn't have to take that blasted sleeping potion. Truth be told, she was sort of afraid to sleep. Every time she fell asleep she would have this nightmare. She was pretty sure it was those missing moments of her life which caused her to be in the hospital in the first place.  
  
Sighing again she turned toward the window. The moon was so beautiful-  
  
"Granger," a voice whispered roughly. Hermione jumped slightly and turned toward the voice.  
  
"Er.Hermione.or whatever," Draco corrected, not actually sounding like he cared.  
  
"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" Hermione asked him. She had started thinking about her nightmare. Mostly she only remembered the nightmarish way TO the library but that voice she heard in it stood out in her mind.  
  
It had been dark. Not black dark though. More of a red dark. A red so deep that it almost appears black. But in that deep red was the voice. This'll show those stupid mudbloods. it said.  
  
When she woke up the next morning one name stood out on her brain. Draco Malfoy. She didn't have any hard evidence saying he did it, but he was one of the only people she knew that had a hatred so strong for muggle- borns to kill them. He was the only one she knew for sure was, not a death eater, but worse. He boar a different mark. The mark of a wizard so dark that he did not follow a master. He was the master.  
  
-Flashback-  
  
It was fifth year and Malfoy had just made a very rude comment to Ginny. Ron, being himself, blew up.  
  
A circle had formed around the fighting teenagers, rooting them (mostly Ron) on. Ginny crying, Hermione debating if she should get a teacher, Harry cheering Ron to beat the crap out of Malfoy, and Lavender and Parvati looking rather dazed watching Malfoy as Ron accidentally did a disarming spell wrong, resulting in Draco losing his shirt.  
  
But what other people didn't notice was the black mark on his lower back. A snake slithering up a dagger. Before Hermione could recheck to make sure of this though, Professor McGonagall came and broke everyone up.  
  
Yet, to this day, Hermione was sure Malfoy was worse than she had ever thought possible. Malfoy was a Life Slayer. (a/n- hey that sounds kinda like Life Saver! Mmm!)  
  
-End Flashback-  
  
"Relax Mudblood, I was just seeing how you were doing," Malfoy answered, sounding half offended. Hermione shuddered involuntarily. Mudblood. In the words of a killer. Or almost killer, but who cares about technical details. Certainly not lawyers. But that's beside the point.  
  
"What? Scared?" he tormented.  
  
"N-no. I'm just." she searched for a reason, "cold."  
  
Malfoy rose an eyebrow.  
  
"Granger, you have more blankets on than an Eskimo in a snow storm," Malfoy commented. "So tell me, really," he took a couple steps toward her, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Everything," Hermione muttered, looking down.  
  
Malfoy 'hmm'd' and sat on the bed. He couldn't possibly care? Be considerate for once? Maybe she was wrong. Maybe Malfoy wasn't half bad.  
  
"Well, who really cares about your problems. I have one of my own and I hear you could help me," Malfoy told her. Nope. She was right the first time. Malfoy was just a snobby, self-centered, jackass. Too bad. He was kinda cute too.  
  
Hermione sighed, "No, Malfoy, I will not tutor you."  
  
"I don't need tutoring," Malfoy smirked, "And if I remember correctly, our grades are exactly the same."  
  
"Yeah, but I could beat you in a duel any day."  
  
Malfoy snorted. I don't think you'd live through a duel with me he thought, his mind running over all the dark spells he knew, some of which he invented himself.  
  
"So," he said, "Are you going to help me?"  
  
"Why, pray tell, would I help you?" Hermione crossed her arms.  
  
Malfoy smirked slyly, "Because, dearest Granger, my problem involves you."  
  
Hermione stiffened and her heart raced, but her voice stayed steady, "Oh? And what might this problem be?"  
  
Malfoy leaned back on the bed, propping himself up on his elbows, "You see," he started, "Ever since the thing in the Great Hall I can't seem to stop thinking about you."  
  
Hermione's jaw dropped and Malfoy smirked (again).  
  
"Don't worry your pretty little head, Granger, it's nothing romantic. It's purely-" he searched for a word.  
  
"A joke?" Hermione suggested hopefully.  
  
"No.not a joke," he snapped his fingers, "I got it! Lust."  
  
This time Hermione just said, "Hmm" like she really didn't care. But inside she was screaming. Malfoy and lust? That could NOT be good.  
  
Then again, she HAD enjoyed kissing him. He wasn't afraid to be rougher with her. No delicate junk that other guys think they have to do. But like Malfoy said, it was purely lust, nothing else.  
  
"So.what did you have in mind?" Hermione asked him casually. Sure he could have tried to kill her a couple days ago, but she was so bored here. She had to do something! See what too many days without human contact could cause?  
  
Malfoy smiled, "Maybe a little something like this," and he pulled her on top of him, and kissed her hard.  
  
As Hermione kissed him back it became more passionate. Even if it was the passion of hate.  
  
Suddenly Malfoy flipped them so HE was on top. When they broke apart Hermione asked him, slightly out of breath, "What was that for?"  
  
"Malfoys are always on top," he replied. Hermione was pleased to see that he was also rather out of breath.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay! That's the end of the chapter!! Please don't bomb me with flames if that sucked! All flames will be used to burn Ashleigh's house down! lol. Pretty please review!! I'm hoping to be able to get the next chapter up soon, but don't hate me if I can't! Oh yeah, and if anyone has any better ideas for what to call Malfoy's little cultish thingie (lol) please tell!!!!  
  
Oh and don't take that Ashleigh bit seriously because I really don't want cops coming to my house because someone twisted my words into a threat! My parents would kill me!  
  
Love, peace and chicken grease! Hasta!  
  
Lilyt and Chikata- Thank you so much! It's because of reviewers like you that I'm still writing this story!  
  
Deep.fried.chicken.wings- Sorry if you don't like it. But I have Scott in here for a reason. Don't worry though, as soon as Scott serves his purpose he's gone. Oops! 


	7. Bad voice, bad!

Disclaimer: Do you really think I own this stuff? If I did I don't think I'd be sitting here in this house, worrying about the bills! Okay, so I don't worry about the bills- yet. I don't do the bills so.sorry- I don't own Harry Potter, okay?  
  
A/n- Hey look! I don't need an a/n here! Wait, darn, this counts doesn't it? *sigh* oh well.  
  
Previously on Love within Hate:  
  
"I know you're sorry. Don't be. Not anymore. That's in the past," she smiled at him, "But, what I did was in the future. So, I'm sorry Ronald Weasley. I shouldn't have acted the way I did." ~ Then she hugged him. And he hugged her back, though weakly. "Apology accepted Hermione Granger," he whispered, still holding on to her.  
  
~ "I think they're keeping me here to protect me. Not because there's something wrong with me." (Hermione)  
  
~ It had been dark. Not black dark though. More of a red dark. A red so deep that it almost appears black. But in that deep red was the voice. This'll show those stupid mudbloods. it said.  
  
~ But what other people didn't notice was the black mark on Draco's lower back. A snake slithering up a dagger.  
  
~ "Ever since the thing in the Great Hall I can't seem to stop thinking about you." (Draco)  
  
~ Draco pulled her on top of him, and kissed her hard.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Love within Hate  
  
Chapter seven  
  
Bad Voice, Bad!  
  
"Good news, Miss Granger," Madam Pomfrey told Hermione with a smile.  
  
Hermione sighed with relief. Thank God! She'd started thinking that she might be staying there for the rest of the year!  
  
"I've missed so much work! Oh, and the library!" she exclaimed jumping out of bed.  
  
"Yes, well.about the library," Madam Pomfrey started nervously.  
  
"What about it?" Hermione asked sharply.  
  
"You see. The professors and I agree that, maybe, you shouldn't be going back to the library. For now at least."  
  
Hermione just stared at Pomfrey with her mouth agape. Not go to the library? Where else was there to go?  
  
"But I hear you have your own library," she added quickly, "So you don't have to go to the public one anyway."  
  
Oh yeah, Hermione thought. She'd forgotten all about that. So, upon remembering that, she dashed out of the infirmary.  
  
She glanced at her watch. She'd have just enough time to get to Potions. Hermione was so anxious to get back to work that she didn't mind double Potions with Slytherin.  
  
Hermione got into the classroom just as Snape entered the room from his office.  
  
As soon as she stepped into the class the whole room went silent, then all at once the Slytherins burst out laughing. The Gryffindors stayed silent, yet most of them were suppressing giggles.  
  
Hermione glanced around the room confused and embarrassed for some unknown reason.  
  
Ron and Harry just stared at her. Ron's face was redder than his hair, right down to his ears, showing that he was either thinking thoughts he wanted no one to hear or he was embarrassed for her. Harry watched her, wondering if she knew where she was and what she looked like.  
  
"Forget something, Granger?" Malfoy called to her over the roaring laughter.  
  
"What are you talking about, Malfoy?" Hermione sneered at him.  
  
"Like, um, maybe your clothes?" he snickered. She looked pretty hot in that hospital gown, he had to admit. Beside the fact that her hair slightly resembled how it did when they were kids.  
  
Hermione looked down at herself and blushed furiously, but still stood in the middle of the room, frozen with embarrassmental fear. (a/n- wait.does that make sense? Is embarrassmental a word? Augh, whatever. I have a habit of making new words!)  
  
Harry glanced at Professor Snape to see if maybe by some miracle he was going to stop this but he was at the front of the class laughing with the rest of the class. That was a pretty embarrassing sight. So Harry dashed over to her and took off his robes.  
  
"Oooo, Potter's gonna join her, eh?" Malfoy smirked. "Gonna get it on right here, Potter? Can't you wait until after class?"  
  
Harry glared at Malfoy, then put his robes on Hermione, trying to cover her up. She didn't deserve this humiliation. She just got out of the hospital for Merlin's sake!  
  
"Come on Hermione," Harry whispered to her, putting his arm around her and guiding her to a seat next to Ron and him. She silently sat down and soon class started.  
  
"Your reports are due today and I expect all of them on my desk before class is over. No exceptions," Snape told the class, directing the last bit towards Hermione.  
  
Hermione smiled. He was expecting to get her this time. Little did he know that she had finished the report already. It was right in her backpa-  
  
"Shit," Hermione whispered suddenly, smile fading. She hadn't had time to go get her bag! She was screwed.  
  
Harry looked at her questioningly. Hermione just shook her head at him, but wrote him a note anyway.  
  
Harry-  
  
I did the report but it's in my bag. My bag is in my room. Can you distract the class while I get it?  
  
Hermione-  
  
Harry wrote back- What do I do?  
  
Think of something! She mouthed to him. When he just stared at her she rolled her eyes and hoped he would just go along with what she was going to do.  
  
She whispered an incantation under her breath and the note they had been passing (which lie in the middle of Harry and Neville's desk) blew up. It was nothing big but Harry caught on by falling to the floor screaming.  
  
"Longbottom!" Snape roared. Hermione felt slightly guilty at getting Neville in trouble, but she needed her paper! "Potter get off the floor!"  
  
When Hermione was sure Snape's attention was on Harry she whispered, "Accio bookbag," and waited for her bag. It flew in and to her desk without anyone noticing throughout the confusion.  
  
Or so she thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco smirked as he watched a bag flew through the door and into the hands of Granger. She thought she was so slick. Hmm.to tell or not to tell.  
  
"Professor?" Draco called out.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Malfoy?" Snape answered almost pleasantly.  
  
"While Potter was having his daily spas attack, Granger summoned her bag from her common room," Malfoy snitched.  
  
Hermione glared at him. That- that- that *thing*!  
  
Malfoy just smiled at her and leaned back in his chair. Oh, how she would have liked to hex him that moment!  
  
"20 points from Gryffindor!" Snape yelled, "You may thank Miss Granger for that and five more points for your complaints!" More groans from the Gryffindors. "Shall I make it more?" Everyone shut up.  
  
Malfoy smiled wider. Revenge was sweet. Sure it wasn't the revenge he so badly wanted, but it would hold him over for a little while.  
  
~  
  
When the bell rang Hermione dashed out of the classroom, not bothering to wait for Harry or Ron. All she wanted was to get away from there. She'd cost her house twenty-five points and she doubted they'd be happy.  
  
Hermione turned the corner and stopped to catch her breath. Man, she was out of shape. When she looked up she saw Scott and was about to wave.  
  
"Hey, mudblood," an all too familiar voice said behind her, stopping her in mid-wave.  
  
She turned toward him, a lazy 'I don't care what you have to say, so leave me alone' expression on her face. "Leave me alone, Malfoy," she told him and started walking again.  
  
"Uh, uh," he put his hand against the wall, blocking her way. "Don't you want more of last night?" he teased.  
  
"I'm mad at you," Hermione told him childishly.  
  
"Well, it's good to get that out in the open," Draco said sarcastically. "you know."  
  
Draco's voice faded as a stronger voice invaded her mind, Kiss him. It told her.  
  
Before she could protest, she found herself pinned against the wall with Malfoy's tongue practically down her throat in the middle of a semi- crowed hallway.  
  
"Well," Malfoy started when they separated, "That's something I definitely didn't expect." Then paused a second, thinking, "Wait. I thought you were mad at me."  
  
"I am," Hermione told him.  
  
Out of the corner of her eyes she saw a bright red head dash around the corner. She gasped. It was a Weasley no doubt. Most likely her best friend, too. Ron.  
  
Without warning she pushed past Draco and ran after Ron. No, no, no! This cannot be happening! she thought desperately.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/n- Sorry if that was short, but I'm having a small writers block. Don't worry! the next chapter shouldn't take too long! Did you like the Draco/ Hermione stuff in this chapter? I hope so! Please review!  
  
Thanks to:  
  
TomFeltonLover4eva: Thanks!  
  
Hollie: Yay! I'm so happy! I try my best to make it original.it's kinda hard tho, with all the other stories out there. Thanks!  
  
Zephyr: Youl'll just have to wait and see now won't you? Thanks for the words to use for my word. Wow that sentence didn't make much sense did it? *sigh* it's too early for me.  
  
Thank you soooo much everybody!!! Remember to keep reviewing! [smiles innocently] It's the only reason I keep writing! 


	8. Anger, Discoveries, and forgiveness

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any characters related to it. I don't think I can get much clearer than that!  
  
~  
  
Previously on Love within Hate:  
  
Harry put his robes on Hermione.  
  
Draco's voice faded as a stronger voice invaded her mind, Kiss him. It told her.  
  
Before she could protest, she found herself pinned against the wall with Malfoy's tongue practically down her throat in the middle of a semi- crowed hallway.  
  
Out of the corner of her eyes she saw a bright red head dash around the corner. She gasped. It was a Weasley no doubt. Most likely her best friend, too. Ron.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione scanned the crowd trying to find any sight out Ron. Why was it that at the exact moment she for some unknown reason kissed Malfoy, Ron had to turn the corner and witness it?  
  
She just sighed when she could find no sign of the flaming haired 17 year old. Panting slightly she started toward the place that always made things better. The library.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Ron rushed through the hallway, praying to any god that would listen that no one saw the tears in his eyes. He felt betrayed. His best friend, who *knew* he had a crush on her, was having a full-out snogging session with their worst enemy.  
  
He practically screamed the password (praedulcis draconis) at the fat lady. When he got through, though, he *did* scream as he realized he had Transfiguration right now. And it was halfway across the castle! He was going to be so late!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Hermione walked swiftly through the hall clutching her bookbag tightly to her chest.  
  
She was there. She was at her favorite, and yet most dreaded place she knew of. Hermione took a deep breath and pushed through the doors.  
  
For a split second she was back to that day. Getting pushed against the wall. No more air.  
  
She put her hand on her forehead, suddenly dizzy. Maybe it was wrong to come here. Maybe she should just leave. No, another side of her argued. She needed to do this.  
  
Hermione took another deep breath as she took a step into the library. Then another. And another.  
  
She repeated this process until she was practically running to who- knows-where.  
  
But when she got there she knew. There was a white cloth on the ground. It looked as if someone just dropped in on the run.  
  
Hermione knelt down and picked it up. It was a hanker-chief. Something in the back of her head told her it was important. To take it and run.  
  
So looking around she did just that. She jammed it into her pocket and left the library.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Before she knew it she was in front of the Gryffindor portrait.  
  
"Damn," she whispered. Why had she come here? She didn't live here anymore!  
  
She was about to turn back when the portrait opened. You wouldn't believe who it was.  
  
"Malfoy?!" Hermione practically yelled. "What are you doing in the Gryffindors' rooms?"  
  
"I wasn't doing anything, mudblood," he sneered, trying not to look guilty of anything. If anyone found out it was him who hexed half their stuff he was dead.  
  
Hermione was about to question him further and take points off from his house when two other people interrupted. This time they came from behind and I'll give you a hint of who it was. one has red hair.  
  
"Well, Harry, I'm suddenly glad we came back to get our books," Ron said over-loudly.  
  
Hermione spun around surprise.  
  
"Sorry, did we interrupt another *snogging* session?" Ron asked menacingly. Yet underneath that you could hear the hurt in his voice.  
  
"Calm down, Ron. We haven't heard what she has to say yet," Harry said in more understanding words, but you could tell in his voice that he was trying to keep himself calm also.  
  
"So.Hermione." Harry tried to come upon it casually.  
  
"Why'd you kiss him?" Ron blurted out. Harry glared at him giving him a look that said, 'that was smooth, Weasley.'  
  
Before Hermione could even think about it she said, "I didn't." but blushed at how childish she sounded.  
  
"Bullshit! When I saw you, you were up against the wall, your tongue down his throat and I don't even want to *think* of where Malfoy's hands were!" Ron yelled, hurt reflecting in his eyes. Harry elbowed him hard, silently telling him to calm down.  
  
Harry looked at Hermione. "Well?" he prodded.  
  
"He kissed me," she told them firmly, chin up. Malfoy's eyes bulged and his jaw dropped.  
  
He was about to protest when he realized that they'd all forgotten that he was there and could get away with his "business". So he looked from left to right, then slipped off.  
  
"How do we know you're not lying?" Ron asked suspiciously.  
  
"Ron," Harry said amazed, "It's *Hermione* for Merlin's sake! She wouldn't lie- if- if- her life depended on it!"  
  
Ron's face softened, "Yeah, I guess you're right. She *is* sort of a goody- goody kind of know- it- all, eh?"  
  
Right then she hated both of them. She was *not* a goody- goody know- it-all! She would too lie! In fact, she just had!  
  
She was so upset that she almost blurted out that she really *did* kiss him, but noticing how that wouldn't do much good she settled for taking off Harry's robe, throwing it at him and saying, "How would you know?" And she stormed off in her hospital gown.  
  
~  
  
Hermione ran through the hall ignoring the stares and snickers of the people she passed.  
  
"Draco Malfoy's a great prat!" she practically screamed at the mirror. Her reflection smirked at her and swung open.  
  
"I hate them, I hate them, I hate them!" Hermione yelled at nobody when the mirror closed behind her.  
  
"Hate who?" Scott asked her, coming out of the library. Hermione blushed at mumbled, "Nothing," and walked past him and into her room.  
  
Scott watched her door as it closed with narrowed eyes. Then he shrugged and went back into the library.  
  
~  
  
Hermione took a deep breath, and put on her favorite CD- Nickleback. Music always made her feel better. Especially if it was loud enough.  
  
So, turning up her stereo to 16, she dug through her closet to find something to wear. She couldn't go through the rest of school looking like this!  
  
After about half of the CD was done, she started feeling better and settled on a pair of black skirt that came down to right above her knees and a powder blue sweater.  
  
She was just putting on a pair of snowflake earings when someone knocked on her door.  
  
"Hey Scott," Hermione greeted, ignoring the flutter of her heart.  
  
"Would you care to accompany me to dinner?" he asked her playfully, in a very mockingly polite voice.  
  
"Of course, my kind sir," she answered giggling. I never thought I'd see the day that *I* would be giggling as if I were Lavender or Parvati! she thought to herself.  
  
The rest of the day didn't go over too bad, except for the fact that she ignored Harry and Ron the rest of the day and sat with Scott instead. She was really starting to like him. As he was her. Or so she thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay the last part of the chapter sucked, but only because I'm having horrible writer's block! I'm so sorry!!! Please review, I need them for inspiration! If you have any suggestions to make my story better, please feel free to tell me! Okay, I'm out! Hasta! 


	9. Malfoy's on Top And don't think of that ...

Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter.[snorts] yeah and pigs can fly.  
  
Previously on Love within Hate:  
  
Hermione knelt down and picked it up. It was a hanker-chief. Something in the back of her head told her it was important. To take it and run.  
  
So looking around she did just that. She jammed it into her pocket and left the library.  
  
She was so upset that she almost blurted out that she really *did* kiss him, but noticing how that wouldn't do much good she settled for taking off Harry's robe, throwing it at him and saying, "How would you know?"  
  
She was really starting to like Scott. As he was her. Or so she thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Love within Hate  
  
Chapter nine  
  
Malfoy's on Top  
  
~*~  
  
"How would you transfigure this quill into a bird?" Professor McGonagall asked the next day in Transfiguration. Automatically Hermione's hand shot up. McGonagall looked around the classroom tiredly, but sighed when she saw that, like always, Hermione was the only volunteer.  
  
"Yes-" McGonagall started, but paused and brightened considerably when she saw that there was one other hand up, "Mr. Malfoy!"  
  
Hermione's eyes widened and her jaw dropped in shock. She turned in her seat and stared at Malfoy. He just smirked and answered the question.  
  
"Very good, Draco! 10 points to Slytherin," McGonagall told him, not being at all like herself.  
  
Harry turned to Hermione who looked like she was about to cry. "It's only one question, Herm," he reassured her.  
  
She took in a shaky breath. "I suppose you're right," she agreed.  
  
Yet the whole class Professor McGonagall called on Malfoy acting as if Hermione wasn't jumping up and down waving her arms.  
  
By the end of the class Hermione was tired, depressed, and snappy. It was NOT a good idea to mess with her.  
  
"That was an interesting class, eh Hermione?" Ron asked, jogging up to them.  
  
"Stuff it," Hermione snapped. Ron looked startled but Harry just pat Hermione's back saying, "There, there."  
  
To that Hermione just mumbled something inaudible.  
  
"Thanks for raising my grade, Professor!" Malfoy called into the classroom as he left it. Hermione paled and stumbled falling flat on her face.  
  
"Graceful, Granger," Draco teased, smirking. Hermione rolled over and groaned, seeing Malfoy standing over her with that stupid smirk on his face. He held out his hand to help her up, "Walk much?"  
  
Hermione narrowed her eyes at his sudden kindness but let him help her up anyway. Surprisingly she smiled as he helped steady her. She couldn't help it, his eyes were just so happy! None of their usual coldness glaring back at her.  
  
"Don't touch her, Malfoy," Ron sneered, grabbing Hermione away from him, almost making her fall again. Hermione glanced at Draco but sighed when she saw that his eyes were back to their hard, cold glare.  
  
"What is it your business if I touch her?" Malfoy growled at him, "Not like you cared a couple days ago." Then he paused as if seeing what he was fighting for, for the first time. "Ah, fuck this, I'm outie," he said after deciding that he couldn't make sense of what was happening.  
  
"What was that about?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah, why'd you let him touch you?" Ron asked, then his temper flared, "It's because you were hoping that you could snog him wasn't it?" then shuddered at the words he just said.  
  
"Why are you such a baby, Ronald Weasley?" Hermione shouted, "Just because I let him help me up doesn't mean anything! Maybe I let him because my *friends* weren't making a move to do so! Or even ask me if I was okay!"  
  
"Herm, we-"  
  
"Don't! I really- I just can't talk to you right now, okay?" Hermione took a deep breath, "Just let me calm down. I'm just in a bad mood is all."  
  
"What's wrong Hermione?" Harry asked with concern in his voice.  
  
Hermione took another deep breath, willing herself to calm down. "It's nothing," Hermione whispered. Ron shrugged and started off to class. Harry cast her a worried glance but started walking too. Hermione, however, didn't follow them. She silently made her way to her dorm room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Malfoy ran his hand through his hair trying to figure things out. He'd helped her up, hadn't made fun of her AND fought for his rights to TOUCH her. Ugh, what was happening. He didn't like her. He *couldn't* like her. She was a stupid mudblood. Okay, so she was kind of smart. ALMOST as smart as him.  
  
He smirked as he thought of how he'd just gotten his grade highered, how now, Hermione and him weren't tied anymore. He was the top of his class.  
  
Malfoy stopped, suddenly enraged. No, he wasn't the top. Hardy was. Damn him, damn him! His father was going to kill him! This was his last chance! Not only hadn't he made Head Boy but he was lower than that annoying goody-goody!  
  
Hmm, he thought, No. Father wasn't going to kill him. Malfoy would more likely kill his father than his father kill him.  
  
That was another reason he couldn't like Granger. He was a Life Slayer. He couldn't like a mudblood, it would be against everything he was working for. Unless. maybe he could get her to join him.  
  
No, Malfoy discarded that thought even before he fully thought it up. He could enslave her though. He smiled evilly to himself. After all, he was aloud to want her body. Which, of course, he already did. Along with half the school- but him being a Malfoy *did* give him special privileges.  
  
But that wouldn't solve anything. Malfoy cried out in frustration. He needed to know if everything he was doing was out of lust- or something more. There was only one way that he was willing to use to find out too. 'Aequum est amor'  
  
Only one problem. it called for something that belongs to her. How would he get that? Malfoy sighed; he knew what he had to do.  
  
Without another thought, he set off for her dorm room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That's all for now! Sorry but that just seemed like a good place to stop. and I'm pretty lost at what I'm doing. Once again, Sorry! Oh, and thank you sooo much for all of you that reviewed! Oh and I think there's been some confusion of what happened in the hospital wing. All they did was make out! I swear! I don't even want to know what you were thinking [shudders] lol. And for all those people who didn't or haven't reviewed yet. See that button down there? I I I V  
  
Click it!!! Thanks! 


	10. Stealing's WRONG

Disclaimer: Why must you even ask??? You know I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters and I'm not getting or taking any credit for them!  
  
Previously on Love within Hate:  
  
Yet the whole class Professor McGonagall called on Malfoy acting as if Hermione wasn't jumping up and down waving her arms.  
  
~  
  
"Graceful, Granger," Draco teased, smirking. Hermione rolled over and groaned, seeing Malfoy standing over her with that stupid smirk on his face. He held out his hand to help her up, "Walk much?"  
  
~  
  
"What is it your business if I touch her, Weasel?" Malfoy growled at him, "Not like you cared a couple days ago." Then he paused as if seeing what he was fighting for, for the first time. "Ah, fuck this, I'm outie," he said after deciding that he couldn't make sense of what was happening.  
  
~  
  
Hermione silently made her way to her dorm room.  
  
~  
  
He needed to know if everything he was doing was out of lust- or something more. There was only one way that he was willing to use to find out too. 'Aequum est amor'  
  
Only one problem. it called for something that belongs to her. How would he get that? Malfoy sighed; he knew what he had to do.  
  
Without another thought, he set off for her dorm room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Love within Hate  
  
Chapter 10  
  
~*~  
  
Draco stood in front of the Head Boy/Girl common room door. He didn't know how he knew how to get there, he just did. Maybe it was just the vain part of him. Look for a mirror. But why the hell was the mirror the door? And why the hell had it just *opened* like that? All he'd done was do a couple poses and fix his hair a bit. At first he was just about to walk past it but come on. Malfoy resist looking in the mirror? Puh-lease.  
  
So after looking over his shoulder really quick, he darted inside to get what he needed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione tried to calm herself down as she walked through the halls to her dorm room. She didn't know why she got so worked up about that. It's just. they have to learn when to leave things alone. She's her own person; they don't have to make her decisions for her.  
  
"Draco Malfoy's a great prat," Hermione said to the mirror when she stood in front of it. Her reflection looked at her questioningly but Hermione just ignored it and stepped in when it opened.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was easy for him to find her room- It had her name on the door in big golden letters. Draco crossed the threshold in a few long strides and went straight to her room.  
  
He smirked to himself as he saw clothes thrown here and there. For such a goody-goody, perfectionist you would think she'd be neater. He shrugged; at least this would make it easier. As fast as he could he grabbed the first article of clothing he saw, not even looking to see what it was and dashed to the portrait. That was easier than I thought it would be. he thought to himself. Little did he know that there was a pair of eyes following him.  
  
And that it was about to get harder.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione stepped through the portal, running straight into something hard.  
  
"What the fuck?" she exclaimed, then looked up to see what she'd bumped into.  
  
Malfoy paled but seemed to keep his obnoxious drawl as he said, "Language, Granger, language."  
  
"What are you doing in my quarters?" Hermione questioned, then her eyes darted to what he was carrying. "And why the *fuck* do you have my *bra*?!"  
  
Malfoy blushed. He hadn't noticed what he'd taken, he'd just taken it. He groaned, this was supposed to be easy! Somehow, even after the humiliation of being caught he came up with a comment, "Just getting accustomed to the type you wear. You know, so I know which way to get it off." He smirked. I'm good.  
  
Without warning Hermione slapped him with all the strength she could muster. Okay, so maybe he wasn't as good as he thought.  
  
She opened her mouth as if to say something but closed it again, just to open it again and close it.  
  
"You should make up your mind Granger, you look like a fish," Malfoy smirked, flexing his jaw. What was this girl's problem? That was the second time she'd slapped him *this year.* Hermione raised her hand again as if to slap him again. This time his Malfoy instincts got the better of him.  
  
He grabbed her wrist hard, put his face close to hers and whispered threateningly, "I dare you. But I swear to you, I'll make you wish you weren't born if you do."  
  
If he'd done this to any other girl he was *sure* they'd cry and beg him to let go. But this wasn't just any girl. It was Hermione Granger. And Hermione had pride. A lot like him. She just stuck out her chin and said, "25 points from Slytherin."  
  
Hermione could feel the tears welling up in her eyes from the pressure he was putting on her wrist. It felt like it was about to shatter into millions of tiny pieces. Finally, after what felt like eternity, he threw her wrist down after one last glare and slipped off toward wherever he was going. She didn't even notice he'd taken her bra with him. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I know I shouldn't just leave it there, I mean, it's so short! But I'm sorry to say that, 1) I have too much homework to be able to write 2) I'm stupid and trying to write two stories at one time and 3) I have a mild writer's block that might take a while to get rid of. I'm really sorry!!!  
  
Thank you so much to all my reviewers! I was starting to think that maybe my story kinda sucked cuz I wasn't getting any reviews, but you proved me wrong!  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers: Trin, Akuma Kanada no Tenchi, tears flow sofly, hollie, demonwitch666, and someone who didn't leave any name! Thank you so much all of you!! You all rock! 


End file.
